


Save Your Heart

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Fluff, Kid Fic, Klaine, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine welcome twins.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Save Your Heart

Lia sat in the backseat of her momma’s Navigator while they drove to Kurt’s next appointment to check on the twins. She’s super excited to become a big sister to not one but two babies! It surely was a shock to her parents when they found out they were expecting twins but they knew this was something they wanted more than anything.

She kept herself occupied with her tablet and played whatever games she had her daddy download for her. Up front, she could hear her parents conversing about the babies and she couldn’t help but listen to what they had to say.

“Are you excited to see what we’re having?” Blaine asked while turning onto another side street.

He glanced over to his husband who had a hand resting on his swollen belly. Kurt nods his head and smiles back at Blaine, “Yeah. I hope they cooperate this time and will show their mommy and daddy what they are.” Kurt pat his belly and turned back in his seat to face his daughter. “What do you think we’re having, Lia?”

Lia looked at her mommy and shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“Well are you excited to be finding out the genders?”

“Yeah! I hope they’re boys because I’m the only princess!” Kurt smiled at her sassiness and enthusiasm and turned back around while Blaine giggled at his daughter’s remark.

They soon arrived at the building where Kurt’s OB’s office was and parked in the garage. Lia held her parents hands as they walked through the glass doors and took the elevator up into the building. When they got into the waiting room of the office, Kurt signed himself in then sat with Blaine and Lia in a set of hard plastic chairs.

Lia sat on Blaine’s lap and was still playing her games with her daddy looking over her shoulder at what she was doing, helping her when she needed it.

After a few short minutes, Kurt’s name was called and the small family followed the nurse to the back. She weighed Kurt then brought him to a room, checking his blood pressure, and informing them the doctor would be in shortly.

“Hello.” Doctor Sawyer poked her head in and smiled at the sight of Kurt and his family. “I see we brought the whole group today. My goodness she’s getting so big.” She says and sets Kurt’s file onto the counter looking over at Lia. “She looks just like you Blaine.”

“She sure does. She is such a daddy’s girl too.” Kurt adds and Lia blushes at her mother’s words.

His doctor then grabbed his file again and read through it to make sure everything was going as it should be.

“You’ve gained five pounds since the last time you were here so that’s good. Our goal is to gain at least thirty five so you’ve been doing a good job keeping it up. Blood pressure is normal so that’s good. Any dizziness or fatigue?”

“Um not so much dizziness but fatigue yes. I’m tired as soon as I wake up it’s like I didn’t even sleep and I’m very sluggish at work.”

“Mhm, well try drinking some mint green tea in the mornings it may give you an energy boost. If not carry around some Pedialyte to give you some electrolytes and keep you hydrated during the day.”

“Okay.” Kurt nodded.

“Well let’s see if these babies will give us a grand view or not.” She said and turned on the ultrasound machine while Kurt laid back against the bed. He lifts his shirt and pulls his maternity jeans down past his belly.

She squeezes some gel onto his skin and grabs the transducer, bringing it to his skin.

“Okay babies.” She moves it around and finds the two of them rather quickly. She continues to work her way around his bump hoping to see if they can find out what they’re having but after ten minutes of searching, the twins refuse to show their parents what they are.

“Welp, looks like they’re acting a bit selfish and hiding themselves. Sorry guys.” She turned off the machine and had the pictures printed for them.

“I guess it’ll have to be a surprise for when they’re born.” Blaine said and smiled at his husband.

Kurt sat back up and wiped the gel of his belly, then pulled his shirt back down.

“Have you two discussed a possible birth plan at all?”

“We have,” Kurt looked over at Blaine and he nodded back to him. “We’ve been looking into having a home birth.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. We’ve done lots of research and found that this may be something we want to do to welcome our twins into our lives. We know it’s a big step but I think we’ll be able to do it.”

“I see. Well just be careful you know, I don’t want to scare but things can go wrong and be fatal. Be sure to interview some midwives so you have some assistance during the birth.”

“Will do.”

“Alright, well hopefully I’ll see you guys soon. Take care.” Doctor Sawyer leaves the room and Blaine helps Kurt off the bed. The three of them walk out into the hall and head back down to the parking garage.

**\---**

“She may have some good suggestions, babe.” Blaine said while he rubbed Kurt’s feet. They were sitting on the bed discussing possible names for their babies and Kurt was leaning against their headboard while Blaine was at the foot of the bed with a bottle of lotion, kneading his fingers into Kurt’s swollen feet.

“Well then go get her.”

“Lia!” Blaine shouts and Kurt scrunches his face from his high volume. “Come here! NOW!”

Their seven year old comes running into the room already in her pjs.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Mommy and I are trying to find names for the twins. We need your help.”

“Oh okay.” She climbs onto their bed and sits next to her mom while Blaine is still at the bottom rubbing his feet.

“Do you have any ideas as to what we should name the babies, honey?” Kurt asked and started to run his fingers through her dark wavy hair.

“Hmm what about Kyle?”

“Kyle?” Kurt gave her a look and she giggled at him. “Where did you hear that name?”

“I don’t know, it just popped in my head. Ooh or Kaiden or Landen.”

“I like Kaiden.” Blaine said and finished working on Kurt’s feet. “Kaiden Anderson-Hummel. Has a good ring to it.”

“It does. But what if we have two boys?”

“Well let’s see, Lia suggested Landen. I like Andrew, Oliver, Brayden, and Devon.”

“Devon would be cute for a little boy. How about girl names?”

“Scarlett’s a pretty name mommy. Or Rosie or Gracie or Harleigh or Addelyn.”

“Addelyn, that’s a really beautiful name. When did you get so good at this?” He asked his daughter. Lia giggled again and shrugged her shoulders while tapping her fingers along his stretched skin. “Addelyn Grace. Or Scarlett. I really like Scarlett. What do you think, B?”

“Yeah. They’re all very pretty names. I guess we have a lot to think about huh baby girl?” He asks Lia.

“Yeah.” She yawns.

“Tired, sweetheart.” She nods and curls herself around Blaine’s pillow. “Well, I think we should call it a night. Give mommy a kiss then daddy will tuck you in okay?” She nods again and cranes her neck up to kiss Kurt on the cheek and hugs his bump.

Blaine picks her up and carries her over into her room and lays her on her bed.

“Alright sweetpea,” He makes sure she’s all tucked in and smiles down at her. “Sweet dreams baby girl. If you need us you know where we’ll be.”

“I know daddy. Night.”

“Goodnight baby.” Blaine kisses her forehead and closes her door, making his way back into his bedroom. He closes their door and plops down onto the bed next to Kurt. “Can you believe we’re gonna have three kids soon Kurt? Three! That’s insane!”

“I know, Blaine. Don’t you remember my panic attack when I found out I was carrying twins. That’s three college tuitions, three cars, three mouths to feed, three this, three that, hell we’re gonna be shot by the time we’re forty.”

“Oh Blaine. We’re gonna be fine. Lia’s starting to become more responsible and will be able to help us with the babies from time to time. It’s gonna be hard but we’ll be alright.”

“How can you always be so sure?”

“We did it with Lia. We didn’t have a clue about parenting and it was extremely difficult being home with a newborn while balancing our jobs but we did it anyway and have gotten the hang of it.” Kurt said and eyed his husband, “It just takes time but we can do it.”

“I love you babe.” Blaine leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Mmm, I love you too.”

The two got cozy together under the covers and Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s chest while watching whatever was on tv, eventually putting himself to sleep.

**-Four Months Later-**

“Blaine! My water just broke!”

“What?!”

Blaine flew out of bed and went to see his husband in the bathroom. He stood over a puddle of liquid on the floor. His pants were soaked and his hands just stayed there in mid air, frozen.

“Okay, um,”

“Ohh.” Kurt groaned and moved to grab onto the sink. He was getting a contraction and the pain seared across his belly and into his lower back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He breathed and closed his eyes while pressing his lips together as the pain tightened in his body.

Blaine put a towel on the floor to clean up the discolored liquid from Kurt and waited for the contraction to end before doing anything else.

When Kurt was relieved from the pain, he waddled into their bedroom and Blaine got him changed into a dry pair of pants then called their midwife, Bonnie. After that he called Rachel to come pick up Lia because Kurt didn’t want her here, having to see or hear him in pain. He figured it’d be too traumatizing for her so it’d be best if she went with her aunt.

Once everyone who needed to be called were called, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed with his arms behind him holding him up while Blaine went to go wake Lia.

He walked into Lia’s room and lightly shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered up and she looked around her room seeing it was still dark outside.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah baby. Mommy’s in labor so Auntie Rachel is on her way to pick you up alright? We already have a bag packed for you so just get your shoes and jacket on and she should be here soon.”

“Oh okay. Where’s mommy?”

“In our room. Do you wanna go see him before you go?”

“Yeah.” She reached her arms up for Blaine and he picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom where Kurt was still sitting on the bed staring out the window.

“Kurt.” At the mention of his name, he turned his head and smiled when he saw his daughter. Lia rubbed her eyes and was placed onto the bed next to her momma.

“Hi honey, sorry we had to wake up very early in the morning.” Kurt said and wrapped his arm around her while she leaned into his side.

“It’s okay. Daddy said you’re in labor so does that mean the babies are coming?”

“Yes it does. But they probably won’t be here for a while so we’ll have to wait.”

“Oh.”

While Kurt was talking with his daughter for a bit, Blaine went into the kitchen and made some tea for his husband knowing he should stay as relaxed and calm as possible if they want this to be stress free.

Rachel came around 7:00 a.m. just as the sun was rising and gave Blaine a hug asking if he’s excited for the new babies. After talking for a few minutes, they went into his and Kurt’s bedroom and Kurt was now laying on the bed with Lia asleep next to him.

Rachel smiles at the sight and goes over to her best friend giving him a hug as well, while Blaine wakes Lia up again.

“Baby, auntie’s here. It’s time to go.”

Lia woke up again and looked up at her father then to Rachel who stood next to Kurt.

“Ready to go superstar?” She asks her niece.

Lia nods and gives Kurt a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I love you mommy.”  
“I love you too honey. Be good for Auntie Rachel and we’ll call you when the babies are here, okay?”

“Okay.” She then moves over to Blaine and gives him a hug and kiss as well. “Bye daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too baby girl.”

Blaine gives her one more squeeze then lets her go so she can leave with Rachel. He gives Lia her bag and sends them on their way, leaving it just them alone in their apartment. He returned to their bedroom with Kurt’s tea and laid down next to his husband, staring at his massive belly.

At 8:15, they called Bonnie to see where she was and she claimed to be stuck in traffic so it was going to be them two for a while knowing how awful the traffic is in the city.

Kurt’s labor was seemingly progressing a lot faster and he had moved onto the floor beside their bed, rocking on all fours. He removed his pants and underwear and just kept his shirt on. Blaine was above him, with his fists pressing into Kurt’s lower back.

He let out a lot deep and low grunts each time he got a contraction. This was a lot different than when he was in labor with Lia and he wasn’t sure if this was the best decision they made having these babies at home.

This labor was getting to be hard and without their midwife there, Kurt was slowly starting to panic that she was never going to come and Blaine would have to deliver their babies himself or they’d have to go to the hospital, which he didn’t want.

When another contraction ended, Kurt sat back on his knees and looked back at Blaine with tired eyes.

“I want to get up and onto our bed.”

“Okay honey.”

Blaine pulled Kurt off the floor and helped him lay on his side on the bed.

“Can you rub my back again, B? It felt good before.”

“Sure thing love.” Blaine smiled and went around to get on the bed himself and started to knead at Kurt’s lower back once more to help relieve some of the tension and pain that was causing him back labor.

When Bonnie finally arrived at almost 11, Kurt was leaning against Blaine holding onto his husband with a death grip. Blaine had his hands on Kurt’s hip and placed soft kisses onto his husband’s head. Kurt had his eyes closed and was slightly more vocal with the contraction he was having.

Thankfully, Bonnie checked Kurt to see what progress he’s been making and he was nearly halfway there. He was back on the floor on his hands and knees, Bonnie helping him with his breathing while Blaine was rubbing his legs.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Kurt was stiff with another intense contraction and Blaine’s phone started to ring from the other side of the room.

“Honey...go…” He breathed out and Blaine left him to see who was calling him.

“Hmm, it’s Rachel.” He accepts the call and puts the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi daddy! Are the babies here yet?” Lia asks loud enough for Kurt to hear. He smiles hearing her sweet voice and feels his heart tweak a bit from how much he misses her.

“Not yet, honey.” Blaine looked over Kurt and saw that he was sitting back up, giving him a pleading look. “Do you wanna talk to mommy?”

“Okay.”

Blaine brings the phone over to Kurt and he puts it on speaker so he could talk to his daughter.

“Hey sweetheart. What are you doing?”

“Auntie Rachel and I just went to brunch and now we’re getting ready to go to the park.”

“Ooh that sounds like fun. Make sure you st-stay with Aunt...Oh god.” Kurt was cut off by a contraction. “B-Blaine....I ca’” He shoves the phone back to his husband and gets back down in front of Bonnie, breathing through the pain.

“Uh honey, I have to go. Have fun at the park with Auntie Rachel, okay? We love you so much.”

“I love you too daddy. Tell mommy I love him too.”

“I will sweetheart. Bye baby.”

“Bye.”  
Blaine hangs up and goes back to aiding his husband.

Kurt was holding onto Bonnie trying to breathe but it hurt to do anything and it was becoming frustrating that the pain wasn’t easing up with these specific techniques.

Another few hours passed and Kurt was finally ready to push.

He was in between his husband’s legs in a supported squat. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine’s thighs as he bore down feeling the contraction rip apart inside him.

With his first few pushes he could feel his baby’s head coming through and reached his down in between his legs feeling the hot, wet bulge emerging from his entrance.

“Oh god. It burns.” He pants and lets his push go.

“You’re doing a great job Kurt. Keep doing what you’re doing and your first baby will be out soon, okay?”

“Okay.” He nods with his head against Blaine’s chest.

He felt another contraction and didn’t hold back, pushing right into the pain. It was unbearable and burned like hell but as he felt the head come out more, it gave him more motivation to keep going.

Letting out a mere scream, Kurt lets go of another long push and has his baby’s head halfway out and in his hands.

“Agh! Holy shit!” He clenched his teeth together and bore down once more feeling lots of pressure near his entrance. “Aghh! Help me. Help me!” He pants and is slowly lowered down by Blaine as Bonnie has him spread his legs wider.

She assisted the baby’s head out and it came bursting out with fluids soaking the floor beneath them.

Kurt let out his spent breath and leaned back against his husband, panting while Bonnie checked for a cord.

“You’re doing amazing, love. Our first baby is almost here.”

He nods at Blaine’s words and looks down at his midwife as she worked her fingers around the baby’s neck.

“No cord. But I need you to take some deep breaths so the shoulders can pass, alright? Nice big breaths.”

“Okay.”

He closes his eyes, starting to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth over and over again.

“Ow, I need to push.” He whimpers feeling the pain and pressure intensify.

“Not yet. Keep breathing.”

“Breathe honey. In and out, Kurt.” Blaine encouraged and did it with him.

As the shoulders passed, Kurt pushed down again and screamed feeling his baby exit his body. His eyes shot open, chest heaving as he looked down to see his baby screaming in Bonnie’s hand.

“Blaine, take my shirt off.” He breathes, his eyes never leaving his baby.

When he had his shirt off, he reached down and grabbed his baby from Bonnie. He looks in between its legs and smiles, “It’s a boy! Blaine! We have a son!”

Tears pricked at both their eyes as they stared at their son in awe. He had a head full of dark brown hair and Kurt’s perfect nose that suited him perfectly.

“Welcome to the world baby boy. Hi buddy.” Kurt spoke and their son instantly quieted down hearing his mother’s voice. Kurt continued to smile at him and brushed his finger along his son’s soft face. “My goodness you’re so adorable. My handsome little prince. Huh baby?” He pressed a kiss to his son’s nose and got soft coo in return.

With his son lying on his bare chest, Kurt loved the feeling so much and didn’t want to ever move him. He and Blaine shared a kiss and just fell in love with their baby boy. Blaine was amazed at how beautiful he was and how much he resembled his husband.

Not long after, Kurt got ready to deliver the second baby and got on all fours to push. Blaine held his son while also coaching Kurt through the birth of their second child.

He was able to push the head out with no problem but after nearly an hour of pushing for the shoulders, Kurt was ready to pass out. The baby’s shoulders were stuck and it hurt a lot.

Bonnie helped turn him around and lay him on the floor with Blaine behind him. Kurt pulled his legs back and pushed harder as Bonnie gently tugged on the baby’s head to free his or her shoulders.

“C’mon Kurt! Push. Push. Push.”

“I am!”

“Big pushes!”

She held onto the baby’s head and kept tugging while Kurt pushed, straining himself.

Loud screams erupt from him as he feels like he’s being split in half and the baby starts to move. Bonnie instructed him to give another push so he took in a deep breath and bore down with his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched together, toes curled, and body shaking from the tension.

“Ahh, god. Come out!” He screams and pushes once more.

The baby’s shoulders are eventually freed and with another big push, their second baby entered the world screaming just as loud as their older brother.

“Gimme my baby.” He says while reaching down. Bonnie hands him his child and like before he checks in between its legs to see what they have. “It’s a girl.” He smiles up at Blaine who was crying again, falling deeper in love with his incredible husband.

“Oh honey,” Kurt brings her up some more until she is on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. “Already being a diva baby girl?” He kisses her wet head and inhales her intoxicating scent.

Blaine hands him their baby boy and Kurt had both his babies laying on him, still slightly covered in blood and guck from the birth but he didn't care because they were so beautiful. He made the phone call to Rachel informing her and Lia the babies were here.

By the time Lia arrived with her aunt, Kurt was sitting in bed, cleaned up from the birth and was holding his two babies.

Lia’s face lit up when she saw them and she ran over to Kurt’s side, eyeing the babies in his arms.

“Aww, they’re so cute mommy.”

“They are very cute, baby. Would you like to meet them?” He asks her.

She nods and Blaine picks her up while Kurt adjusts the babies in his arms.

“This is your brother, Devon Tanner Anderson-Hummel and your sister, Scarlett Eva Anderson-Hummel.” She gasps knowing they used the name she suggested and had a big smile on her face.

“Can I hold them mommy?”

“Of course. You just have to sit first.” He tells her.

Blaine puts her down onto the bed next to Kurt and he carefully hands her the babies so that she has one in each arm.

“Woah. I can’t believe I have a baby brother and sister. This is so cool!”

Kurt proudly smiles at his kids and feels Blaine grab onto his hand, giving it a squeeze. He kisses his husband and they both watch their daughter with the babies.

“Just so we’re clear, I’m still the princess.” She tells her parents.

They chuckle and nod their head at her words, “You’re still the princess baby girl.” Blaine says and kisses her forehead.


End file.
